


Honesty

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: No one at Vought had an ounce of honesty.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 3





	Honesty

Robin never let anyone get away with bullshit. She called them out. Honesty was something she gave, something she expected back. Hughie loved that trait.

A-Train didn't have that trait. No one at Vought had an ounce of honesty.

If she were alive she'd tell him to stop wallowing. She'd glare at him until he got up off the bedroom floor. 

But he can't. He wanted to. Hughie wanted to get up and storm into Vought, scream for A-Train to come and face him. He wants to rip the world into shreds.


End file.
